


When Cas Drinks Too Much PL

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel, M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Cas jest pijany, pisze na dłoni Deana różne urocze rzeczy po enochiańsku. Tłumaczenie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Cas Drinks Too Much PL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nessaner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaner/gifts), [thewinchesterfromhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterfromhell/gifts).
  * A translation of [When Cas Drinks Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993518) by [thewinchesterfromhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterfromhell/pseuds/thewinchesterfromhell). 



> Miało być w zeszłym tygodniu - jest teraz. Z drobnymi problemami, ale dobrnęłam do końca. Tym razem miałam motywację i kochaną betę - Nessaner, której bardzo dziękuję za pracę nad moją karygodną interpunkcją <3  
> Enjoy!

Dean wyłączył silnik przed bunkrem. Kilka godzin temu on, Sam i Cas udali się na obiad do knajpy i baru oddalonego o pół godziny drogi stąd. Każdy z nich zaliczył kilka piw, co dla Casa oznaczało bycie pijanym.

Bracia wysiedli z auta, skrzyżowali spojrzenia nad jego dachem. Dean machnął ręką, odpędzając Sama i powiedział:  
– Zajmę się nim. Idź się przespać. – Tamten kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, zmierzając do schodów prowadzących na dół do bunkra.

Dean otworzył tylne drzwi Impali. Cas, który się o nie opierał, prawie wypadł. W samą porę chwycił się kolana łowcy. Ten złapał go za łokieć i pociągnął do góry i na zewnątrz z auta.  
– Chodź, Cas – powiedział. – Weźmiemy cię do łóżka. – Zamknął za nim drzwi. Objął ręką jego ramiona i zaczął iść w kierunku bunkra.

Na szczycie schodów zatrzymał go, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej.   
– W porządku, Cas. Schody. Myślisz, że dasz sobie z nimi radę?  
Cas odwrócił się do niego, wyglądając zagadkowo trzeźwo.   
– Masz bardzo piękne oczy, Dean.  
Blondyn westchnął, ignorując komentarz.   
– Dobra, stary. Chodźmy.   
Stanął przed nim, aby zapobiec jego upadkowi do przodu i rozwaleniu czaszki na pół podczas schodzenia. Cas zrobił ostrożny krok w dół, utrzymując równowagę dzięki opieraniu się na ramionach Deana. On robił krok do przodu, Dean robił krok do tyłu, dopóki nie dotarli pod drzwi bunkra.  
– Hej, udało ci się! – Dean pogratulował sarkastycznie. Nie sądził, że klepnięcie go w plecy będzie bezpieczne, więc został przy uścisku ramienia. – Weźmy cię do środka i do łóżka.  
– Łóżko brzmi bardzo dobrze – zgodził się Cas. Dean otworzył bunkrowe drzwi i podążył za nim do wewnątrz.  
– W porządku, stary. Jeszcze więcej schodów – uprzedził. – Ale wierzę w ciebie.  
– Dziękuję, Dean. To wiele dla mnie znaczy – odpowiedział Cas i odwrócił się twarzą do niego. – Ja też pokładam w tobie wiarę. – Wyglądał poważnie i wcale nie na aż tak bardzo pijanego, jak przed chwilą.

Dean zarumienił się trochę na ten komentarz. Zdecydował się go olać, licząc, że tamten jutro nie będzie pamiętał, że to powiedział.   
– Rusz się. Po prostu zejdź po tych schodach.  
Cas znowu się odwrócił i zaczął uważnie schodzić w dół po jednym schodku. Przez cały ten czas Dean trzymał asekuracyjną rękę na jego ramieniu, aby mieć pewność, że Cas nie wyrżnie do przodu.

Kiedy dotarli na sam dół, Sam wyszedł z kuchni i w drodze do swojego pokoju, skomentował:  
– Trochę wam to zajęło, chłopaki.  
– Hej, ty też nie potrafisz zejść ze schodów, kiedy jesteś pijany! – odwrzasnął Dean.

– Ja... – Cas interweniował. – Nie jestem pijany.   
Aby to udowodnić, spróbował iść w prostej linii przed siebie. Po dwóch krokach zboczył z kursu w kierunku stołu wojennego i podniósł leżący na nim długopis. Kilka razy nacisnął na jego czubek, zanim wrócił do Deana.  
– Dean. Potrzebuję twojej ręki – powiedział naglącym tonem. Dean zdecydował się iść za ciosem i wystawił do niego swoją prawą rękę. Cas obrócił ją dłonią do góry i coś tam naskrobał. Kiedy Dean tam spojrzał, było to nieczytelne dla jego ludzkich oczu.  
– Co to znaczy, Cas? – zapytał.  
– Zapytaj mnie, kiedy będę trzeźwy – odpowiedział, upuszczając długopis na podłogę. – Chodźmy do łóżka.

Dean ponownie objął ręką ramiona Casa (aby mieć pewność, że się nie przewróci, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał) i zaprowadził go do jego sypialni.

Pomógł mu ściągnąć kurtki i powiesił je na oparciu krzesła stojącego przy biurku. Cas usiał na łóżku i zaczął ziewać, więc Dean zdjął z niego krawat i rozpiął guziki koszuli, odsłaniając biały podkoszulek. Niebieski krawat i białą koszulę umieścił na szczycie jego płaszczy. Kiedy się obrócił, tamten leżał na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami. Dean mógł domyślać się, że jeszcze nie spał, ale wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie się ruszał. Rozwiązał i zdjął jego buty, położył je koło krzesła.

W samych spodniach i koszulce Cas wydawał się Deanowi goły. Nigdy nie widział go w tak niewielu warstwach ubrań, więc odsunął się i przez moment obserwował. Jego klatka piersiowa rozszerzała się z każdym wdechem, naciągając ciasno koszulkę. Opalone ręce leżały wzdłuż ciała, szczupłe palce rozczapierzyły się na pościeli. Jego ciemne włosy były potargane na tle jasnej poszewki.

Dean podszedł do boku łóżka niepewny, co do tego, co zamierzał zrobić. Delikatnie przeczesał włosy Casa, odsuwając je z jego czoła. Jego palce ociągały się, splatając z miękkimi pasemkami.

Nagle oczy bruneta otworzyły się. Błyszczące błękitne oczy wgapiały się w te przerażone zielone i dłoń Deana zastygła w miejscu. Cas powoli podniósł rękę do góry, chwycił jego nadgarstek i wyciągnął dłoń ze swoich włosów.  
Myśląc, że Cas jest wściekły, łowca zaczął jąkać przeprosiny.   
– Przepraszam, Cas, ja... Twoje włosy były... Ja nie chciałem...  
Cas spojrzał na jego dłoń, na zapisane na niej słowa w języku obcym. Podniósł ją do swoich ust, zamknął oczy i złożył na jej środku delikatny pocałunek. Tamten rozluźnił się pod ciepłym naciskiem na dłoni.  
Cas znowu otworzył oczy, ale jego chwyt na nadgarstku nie zelżał.   
– Zostań tu na noc – powiedział. Spojrzał na Deana, a on poczuł się, jakby tamten spoglądał bardziej na jego duszę niż twarz.

Niezdolny do odmowy, poddał się. „Okej” było wszystkim, co był w stanie z siebie wydobyć. Zdjął swoją koszulę z kratę, odsłaniając biały t–shirt i skopał buty ze stóp. Opadł na łóżko koło Casa, tamten obrócił się na lewy bok, aby być z nim twarzą w twarz. Dean leżał na prawym boku i podniósł lewą dłoń, by objąć nią jego policzek.  
– Cas, nie będziesz nic z tego pamiętał – wyszeptał do niego z niespodziewaną goryczą oplatającą słowa. Wydawało się, że tamten zignorował jego zmartwienia, umieszczając swoją prawą dłoń na jego ramieniu. Przeciągnął po nim palcami, wsuwając je pod krótki rękaw koszulki na bladoróżowy odcisk dłoni.  
– Znamię pozostawione przez anioła – powiedział, patrząc na swoją rękę. – Jest roszczeniem wobec żywej istoty.   
Jego oczy zamigotały na oczach Deana.  
– To jakby… Och, jak wy to ludzie wyrażacie? – Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, patrząc gdzieś ponad jego głową. – To jak zaklepywanie – wywnioskował. – Mam do ciebie prawo, Dean. Zaklepałem cię.  
– Zaklepanie, Cas? Zaklepałeś mnie? – powtórzył, niedowierzając, że anioły w ogóle robią coś takiego.  
– Tak. Jesteś bardzo pięknym człowiekiem z bardzo piękną duszą – odpowiedział, bezwstydnie pochylając się do przodu i oplatając ręce wokół Deana. – I jesteś cały mój.

Zbyt wyczerpany, by protestować i zbyt wygodnie ułożony, niż śmiałby przyznać, Dean sięgnął za siebie, wyłączając lampkę i zasnął z Casem w swoich ramionach.

***

Następnego ranka, ciemne włosy łaskotały Deana w brodę. Zamrugał, otwierając oczy i spojrzał w dół na uwieszoną na nim śpiącą postać. Jego ramię było ciasno owinięte wokół pasa blondyna.

Łowca odchylił głowę do tyłu, wzdychając. Nie mógł tam zostać. Gdyby tu został, mógłby już nigdy nie odejść. Delikatnie wziął swoją rękę, która wcześniej obejmowała ramiona Casa i wysunął się spod jego ciała. Tamten burknął lekko i wsunął twarz w poduszkę, na której spał Dean.

Dean wstał z boku łóżka, złapał swoją koszulę i buty z jego końca. Po cichu wyszedł z jego pokoju i udał się korytarzem dwa pokoje dalej do swojego własnego. Kiedy kładł buty na podłodze, dojrzał bazgroły długopisu na dłoni.

Miał pewien pomysł, więc podszedł do biurka, żeby wziąć kawałek papieru i długopis. Zgadywał, że Cas nie będzie nic pamiętał z tej nocy, włączając w to pisanie po jego ręce. Uważnie przyglądając się znakom, przerysował je na papier najlepiej, jak umiał. Złożył go i schował do kieszeni. Potem podszedł do umywalki w kącie pokoju i zmył ślad długopisu mydłem i wodą. Atrament zszedł ze skóry i spłynął do odpływu.

Kiedy wkładał swoją koszulę z powrotem na siebie, usłyszał jęk dochodzący z pokoju Casa. Uśmiechnął się lekko, podszedł do stolika przy łóżku i wyjął z szuflady opakowanie Advilu. Podniósł kubek ze stołu i napełnił go wodą z kranu, zanim udał się do jego pokoju.

Widok, jaki tam zastał, sprawił, że uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. Cas leżał na brzuchu z twarzą w poduszce i rękami w potarganych włosach. Prześcieradła były zaplątane wokół jego nóg, a koszulka pojechała do góry odsłaniając gładką, opaloną skórę.  
– Dzieńdoberek, słońce – powitał go Dean. Podszedł do łóżka, postawił szklankę i opakowanie lekarstwa do stoliku koło niego. – Jak się czujesz?  
Jedyną odpowiedzią był jęk zduszony przez poduszkę.  
– Taa, tak właśnie myślałem – powiedział z uśmiechem. – No chodź, wyciągnij swój tyłek z łóżka to zrobię ci coś do jedzenia. – Jak na komendę, usłyszał burczenie dochodzące z żołądka Cas’a. – Szynka, jajko i ser brzmią dobrze?

Cas wreszcie wyciągnął ręce z włosów i odwrócił w stronę Deana, podnosząc się na łokciach. Zmrużył oczy patrząc na niego, a następnie na wodę i lekarstwo na stole. Schował twarz w dłoniach na krótką chwilę przed całkowitym podniesieniem się. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i sięgnął po lekarstwo, ściągnął zatyczkę i wrzucił dwie pigułki do ust.  
– Pamiętasz cokolwiek z ostatniej nocy? – zapytał Dean, uważając, żeby nie umieścić zbyt wiele emocji w tych słowach. Chciał zachowywać się tak, jak codziennie i nic nie pisnąć o tym, że tamten poprosił go o spędzenie z nim nocy.

Cas wziął kilka łyków wody i połknął tabletki, zanim odpowiedział.   
– Pamiętam obiad, picie, i to tyle. Ile wypiłem piw?  
– Niewiele. Trzy, cztery, maksymalnie pięć – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. – Ale ty zwykle nie pijesz, więc zgaduję, że odurzyły cię dość mocno. – Brunet pokiwał zgodnie głową i przetarł twarz dłońmi.  
– Poza tym, szynka, jajka i kanapki z serem brzmią świetnie – stwierdził Cas.  
– Dobra. Zajmę się tym – odpowiedział Dean. I z tymi słowami opuścił pokój, zmierzając do kuchni.

***

Tego samego dnia później, Dean i Cas siedzieli w bibliotece, wykonując pewne poszukiwania. A skoro Sam jadł w kuchni, Dean stwierdził, że to będzie idealny moment na zadanie pytania. Wyciągnął kartkę z kieszeni i starannie ją rozłożył. Spojrzał w górę na Casa, który odwrócił się do niego po usłyszeniu szelestu papieru.  
– Hej, więc, uch, nie jestem pewny, co to za język – zaczął Dean. – Może ty wiesz, co to znaczy? Wręczył mu kartkę, tamten zmrużył oczy na kilka sekund, zanim wróciły do normalnej wielkości.  
– To enochiański, Dean – odpowiedział nieco zaskoczony. – Skąd to masz?  
– Ja, uch – zająknął się. – Znalazłem to w naukowej książce, którą przeglądałem wczorajszej nocy. – Tak to przedstawił, nie zamierzając opowiadać rozbudowanego kłamstwa swojemu przyjacielowi.  
– To znaczy "jesteś piękny" – powiedział Cas i spojrzał na niego z głową przekrzywioną na bok. – Pamiętasz, w jakiej książce to widziałeś?  
– Uch, nie. – Znowu się jąkał. – To była po prostu przypadkowo znaleziona książka.   
Wziął papier z powrotem do siebie z wyciągniętej ręki Casa, ponownie go złożył i wsunął do kieszeni. Obaj zwrócili swoją uwagę na rozłożone przed nimi książki.

W międzyczasie myśli Dean’a pędziły. Czy naprawdę to anioł napisał na jego dłoni? Może przepisał część źle, kiedy to kopiował. Może to ma wiele tłumaczeń. Ale nie, mógłby wtedy coś powiedzieć. Przeczesał ręką włosy i spojrzał na książkę przed nim, próbując ukryć rumieniec przed Casem.  
– Dean? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, bacznie mu się przyglądając i próbując utrzymać dobry wyraz twarzy.  
– Jasne, Cas, nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział Dean, licząc, że jego twarz już trochę ochłonęła, kiedy na niego spojrzał. – Pójdę wziąć picie. Chcesz coś?   
Wstał z krzesła i zaczął powoli iść w kierunku kuchni.  
– Nie, w porządku, dziękuję – odpowiedział do jego pleców.

Ten przyspieszył kroki i dotarł do lodówki w czasie, który wydawał mu się wiecznością. Był tak pochłonięty swoimi myślami, że prawie wpadł na Sama, który zmierzał do biblioteki.  
– Woah, wszystko okay? – zapytał młodszy brat.  
– Tak, spoko, po prostu gapiłem się na zbyt wiele słów – odpowiedział Dean pierwszą rzeczą, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.  
– Znam to uczucie. Nie spiesz się, wracając myślami z powrotem – powiedział Sam, klepiąc Deana po plecach. Ale on nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko były jego myśli.

***

Dwa dni później chłopaki wyszli na kolejny wieczorny wypad. I znowu zaliczyli po kilka piw. I znowu wrócili do domu z pijanym Casem.

Kiedy tylko Dean zaciągnął go do pokoju wojennego, tamten zobaczył kolejne pióro. Ściągnął zatyczkę i gapił się zmrużonymi oczami na jego czubek, zanim zadeklarował:  
– Tak. To będzie dobre.  
Wrócił do Deana i złapał jego prawą rękę, tym razem nie kłopocząc się o zapytanie o pozwolenie. Tamten wywrócił oczami patrząc, jak pijany anioł pisze jeszcze więcej enochiańskiego na jego dłoni.  
– Dzięki za to dziadostwo, Cas – powiedział delikatnie wyjmując pióro z jego dłoni. – A teraz zabierzmy cię do łóżka.  
– Zostaniesz ze mną, Dean? – zapytał ze szczenięcymi oczami. Dean spojrzał na nie tylko na sekundę, bo wiedział, że dłuższe gapienie się spowodowałoby natychmiastowe poddanie się jego prośbie.  
– Nie, Cas – odpowiedział. – Nie potrzebujesz mnie.

Ale, jak się okazało, potrzebował Deana. Łowca próbował po prostu wyjść z pokoju Casa do swojego własnego, ale brunet nie potrafił nawet sam ściągnąć ubrań. Więc Dean znowu pomógł mu się rozebrać do podkoszulka i spodni. Naciągał pościel na jego ramiona, kiedy ręka wystrzeliła do góry i złapała tą Deana. Potem Cas się obrócił wcale nie rozluźniając uchwytu. Blondyn potknął się, pochylając do przodu, kiedy tamten przeturlał się na środek łóżka, ciągnąc go za sobą.  
– Cas, puść moją rękę – powiedział cicho, nie chcąc przeszkadzać Samowi, który był po drugiej stronie korytarza. – Muszę iść do łóżka.

Jakiś bełkot wydobył się z jego ust, zanim mocno pociągnął za ramię Deana. Ten poleciał przed siebie złapany na zaskoczenie i wylądował na łóżku. Cas obrócił się, by być twarzą do niego, duże niebieskie oczy wyglądały jak niekończący się ocean. Więc Dean gapił się na nie, nie mogąc zmusić się do patrzenia gdziekolwiek poza tym pięknym widokiem.  
– Dean – zaczął Cas. – Proszę, zostaniesz dzisiaj na noc?  
Delikatnie umieścił jego rękę na swoim pasie, a sam przesunął swoją na jego klatkę piersiową. Bez czekania na odpowiedź, oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i ziewnął.  
– Dobranoc, Dean – powiedział. Tamten tylko spojrzał na niego, niepewny tego, co się właśnie stało.  
– Dean?  
– Uh, tak, Cas.  
– Możesz zgasić światło?  
Dean sięgnął do góry i wyłączył lampkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym.  
– Dziękuję, Dean.  
– Jasna sprawa, Cas. Dobranoc.

***

Następnego ranka podążył za wzorem ostatniej nocy, jaką spędzili razem. Wstał wcześniej od Casa, wymknął się po cichu i przepisał enochiańskie symbole ze swojej dłoni na papier. Porównał ze sobą dwie frazy, szukając podobieństw. Nie zobaczył żadnych. Złożył nowe zdanie i wsadził je do kieszeni przed zmyciem go z ręki.

Wziął ze sobą Advil i napełnił wodą kolejny kubek dla Casa. Zabrał je do jego pokoju, zanim tamten się obudził i zostawił w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, co ostatnio. Zanim zdążył spojrzeć na śpiącą postać i odczuć wewnątrz bzdurne uczucia, wyszedł i dotarł do kuchni. Jakieś jedzenie dobrze by mu zrobiło.

Jakieś pół godziny później dołączył do niego utyskujący Cas.  
– Dzień dobry, słońce – powiedział Dean złamanym głosem. – Jak się czujemy tego pięknego poranka?– Okropnie. Dziękuję za lekarstwo i wodę – odpowiedział, jego gruby głos był tego ranka jeszcze głębszy niż zwykle. – Nigdy więcej nie piję – ogłosił, podchodząc do stołu, przy którym siedział Dean.  
– Nie okłamuj sam siebie – stwierdził Dean, biorąc łyk kawy. Patrzył, jak Cas siada i opiera ramiona na stole, opuszczając na nie głowę.  
– Hej, więc – zaczął Dean, próbując mówić nieco ciszej niż zwykle – Myślę, że znalazłem kolejną rzecz po enochiańsku.    
Wyciągnął papier z kieszeni i rozłożył go, przesuwając po stole do Casa. Ten podniósł głowę z ramion i wgapił się w litery.  
– ’Siła i bezinteresowność’ – powiedział, zanim z powrotem opuścił głowę. Łowca patrzył na niego z zaskoczonym wyrazem na twarzy, szczęśliwy, że tamten ma zasłoniętą twarz i go nie widzi.  
– Dobra, um, tutaj – Dean wstał i napełnił do pełna swój prawie pusty kubek gorącą kawą. Odwrócił się z powrotem do stołu i postawił go przed Casem. – Trzymaj, kubek kawy. To pomoże. – Uścisnął jego ramię i wyszedł.

***

Minęło kilka tygodni, od kiedy ostatnim razem Cas był pijany, ale teraz się nie powstrzymywał. Cała trójka wróciła właśnie z łowów na jakieś żądne zemsty duchy, a były to naprawdę trudne do pokonania zjawy, oddalone o kilka godzin jazdy. Dean miał błękitny odcisk ręki wokół gardła, a każdy z nich zapracował na kilka skaleczeń i sińców. Cas był w stanie uzdrowić ich wszystkich, zanim zapakowali się do Impali, by wrócić do domu.

Wszyscy siedzieli przy butelce whiskey i trzech kieliszkach. Łyk po łyku i nagle była trzecia nad ranem i dwie puste butelki na stole.  
– Woo, jak ten czas zleciał? – powiedział Dean patrząc na zegarek. – Już trzecia, chłopaki.  
–Moja pora snu – stwierdził Sam po wstaniu z krzesła. Oparł się na sekundę o krawędź stołu, żeby się ustabilizować, odwrócił się i poszedł do swojego pokoju zaskakująco stabilnie na nogach.  
– Więc, Cas – zaczął Dean, patrząc w jego błękitne oczy. – Pamiętasz, kiedy powiedziałeś, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz pił? Ach, to były dobre czasy.  
Sięgnął po kieliszek i zaczął obracać go w palcach.  
– Pamiętam – odpowiedział Cas, kręcąc w rękach piórem. – I rzeczywiście się okłamywałem. Picie jest wspaniałą rzeczą.   
Mały uśmiech uniósł kąciki jego ust, gdy ściągnął zatyczkę z pióra.  
Zanim wykonał jakikolwiek ruch w jego kierunku, Dean upuścił kieliszek na stół i wystawił rękę do Casa. Ten po prostu się na nią patrzył, niepewny, co ma z nią zrobić.  
– No dawaj, wiem, że chcesz coś napisać – przeciągnął Dean. Cas obrócił pióro między palcami, zanim chwycił jego rękę i przyciągnął ją bliżej. Pochylił się nad nią w głębokim skupieniu i tamten poczuł pióro łaskoczące jego skórę. Kiedy Cas usiadł, na jego twarzy gościł zadowolony z siebie uśmiech.  
– Co to znaczy? – zapytał łowca, gapiąc się na linie w zapomnieniu.  
– Doskonałe pytanie – odpowiedział. Złapał drugą rękę Deana, zmrużył oczy patrząc na zegarek.   
– Zapytaj mnie za… Och, dziesięć godzin, albo coś. Wtedy będę miał dla ciebie odpowiedź.  
– Po prostu obudzę się z jakimiś przypadkowymi bazgrołami na dłoni i nie będę nic z tego pamiętał –  wymamrotał do swojej ręki.

Cas po prostu go zignorował i wstał, chwiejąc się nieco na nogach. Jedną rękę przyłożył do głowy, a drugą dla wsparcia oparł na stole. Dean poszedł za jego przykładem i również wstał, jednak w sprawie równowagi radził sobie lepiej niż on. Obszedł stół dookoła, chwycił jego ramię i zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku sypialni.  
– Chodź, stary – powiedział, słowa zlewały się ze sobą, bo teraz też był trochę zmęczony. – Czas do łóżka.   
Cas podążył za nim, jak posłuszny piesek za swoim panem.  
Kiedy dotarli do jego pokoju, Dean zatrzymał się w drzwiach. Cas otarł się o jego ramię i podszedł do boku łóżka. Próbował zdjąć swoje płaszcze, ale tylko się z nimi poszamotał. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i spojrzał na Deana szczenięcymi oczkami. Niezdolny do przeciwstawieniu się jego urokowi, tamten westchnął i podszedł, żeby zdjąć z niego ubrania.  
– Dzięki – powiedział Cas przed klapnięciem na łóżko twarzą do poduszki.  
– Uch, a co z twoją koszulą i krawatem? – zapytał blondyn. Tamten tylko pokręcił głową słabym ruchem w poduszce. – Dobra, sam się sobą zajmij – odparł, a potem parsknął na ten niezamierzony wyraz słów.  
Zmierzał do wyjścia z pokoju, kiedy Cas go zawołał.  
– Deeeeeeeean” wołał. – Wróć tutaaaaaaj.   
Wzruszył ramionami, potem zdjął swoją koszulę w kratę i skopał buty w drodze do łóżka. Położył się na boku obok Casa, anioł przysunął się do niego i ułożył rękę na jego pasie.  
– Mm, dobranoc, Dean – mruknął. Jego oczy szybko się zamknęły, a Dean słuchał, jak jego oddech zwalnia. Patrzył, jak ciemne rzęsy Casa trzepotają na jego opalonej skórze. Patrzył, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się tylko odrobinę do góry. Patrzył, jak marszczy nos, kiedy śni szczęśliwe sny.

Pochylił się do przodu i złożył mały pocałunek na jego skroni. Nawet nie będę pamiętał, że to zrobiłem, mówił sobie. Ale jakie to ma znaczenie? I z tymi słowami zasnął.

Tej samej nocy, jakiś czas później, Deana obudziło chłodne powietrze.  
– Cas? – wyszeptał w ciemność głosem nieco zardzewiałym po śnie. Zgadywał, że nie spał długo; jego myśli wciąż nie były prostolinijne. Wystawił przed siebie rękę, tam, gdzie powinien być Cas i poczuł jego brak. Może sobie to wszystko wymyślił.  
– Jestem tutaj, Dean – odpowiedział, skądś w tym pokoju. – Tylko zdejmuję tą głupią koszulę.   
Dean usłyszał kroki wracające do łóżka, zanim poczuł wgłębienie w materacu, a później ciepłe ciało koło jego własnego.  
– A nie mówiłem? – Było wszystkim, co powiedział, zanim obaj zasnęli w swoich objęciach.

Dean obudził się tego ranka z przyciśniętym do niego Casem i jego miękkimi włosami łaskoczącymi jego policzek. Przycisnął nos do jego włosów i poczuł czysty zapach mydła. Wyciągnął ręce za plecami anioła i zaczął gładzić je w górę i w dół. Cas wstrząsnął się podczas budzenia, wsunął stoją twarz głębiej w klatkę piersiową łowcy. Nagle odskoczył od niego.  
– Uch… – Jego umysł z trudem zmagał się z obudzeniem i zrozumieniem, co się dzieje. – Dlaczego my jesteśmy... Czy my... Co?  
– Jezuu, nie wyglądasz na zadowolonego. – Dean odparł słowami ociekającymi sarkazmem. To miało brzmieć trochę nerwowo, ale wyszło raczej z gorzkim posmakiem. Usiadł i wstał z łóżka, zimne powietrze uderzyło w niego niczym ściana. Czuł tępy ból w głowie, kiedy podszedł do krzesła, żeby wziąć swoją koszulę, która została tam rzucona zeszłej nocy.  
– Nie, Dean, to nie to, co miałem na myśli – powiedział Cas, próbując naprawić wyrządzone przypadkiem szkody. Usiadł na łóżku twarzą do niego. – Ja tylko… Wiem, że podobają ci się kobiety, a ja opętuję naczynie płci męskiej i to może być dla ciebie niekomfortowe.

Dean nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. Nie był gotowy do wyrażenia swoich uczuć do Casa, a już nie do wyrażenia ich przed Casem. Zamiast tego westchnął.   
– Cas… – Spojrzał w niebieskie oczy anioła i poczuł, że efekt szczeniaczka przejmuje nad nim górę. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł koło niego.  
– Jak to się w ogóle stało, że skończyłeś w moim łóżku? – zapytał Cas, drapiąc się w tył szyi.  
– Dobrze, zakładam, że stało się tak, jak ostatnimi razy. Poprosiłeś, żebym został – odpowiedział Dean, patrząc na podłogę, kiedy jego twarz się zarumieniła. Spojrzał w górę na Casa, aby ocenić jego reakcję i zobaczył szeroko otwarte oczy i różowe policzki.  
– Ja… poprosiłem? I ty zostałeś? – zapytał, skonfundowanie było słyszalne w jego głosie. Zmarszczył brwi i przekrzywił głowę na bok, patrząc na niego. – Czekaj. To się działo wielokrotnie?  
– W zasadzie to… tak. Żaden z tego problem. Ostatnimi razy, kiedy byłeś pijany, prosiłeś, żebym zostawał, a potem, rano, wychodziłem – odpowiedział zażenowany. Podniósł rękę, żeby podrapać się w szyję, kiedy tamten złapał ją w połowie drogi.  
– Co to jest? – Zażądał odpowiedzi, intensywnie gapiąc się na jego dłoń. Dean obrócił rękę, aby zobaczyć zapiski. Nie pamiętał, żeby Cas pisał po jego ręce, ale przecież był pijany.  
– Enochiański? Może? – ddpowiedział, doskonale wiedząc, co to było. Po prostu nie chciał jeszcze przyznawać, że Cas to napisał – i, że robił tak wiele razy.  
– Dean, wiem, co to jest – zaczął Cas. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak się tam znalazło.  
– Ja… nie pamiętam? – Skłamał. – A co to znaczy? – dopytał ostrożnie.

Chwyt wokół jego nadgarstka zelżał i brunet opuścił jego rękę na kolana, długie, smukłe palce głaskały znajome symbole.  
– To znaczy "kocham cię" – powiedział głosem zabarwionym zaskoczeniem i podziwem.

Bez zastanowienia nad tym, co robi, Dean pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go. Tamten siedział bez ruchu, zszokowany, co łowca odebrał za zły znak. Szybko się odsunął, podnosząc do góry ręce w geście poddania.  
– Cas, ja przepra... – Tamten przerwał mu w pół słowa.  
– Dean, skąd się wzięły te słowa? – Jego głos był intensywny i natarczywy, co nieco przeraziło Deana.  
– Ty je napisałeś.

Oczy Casa powoli rozszerzyły się, ta świadomość odbiła się na jego wyglądzie zewnętrznym.   
– Co z pozostałymi frazami – "jesteś piękny" i "siła i bezinteresowność"– to też byłem ja, prawda? To ja napisałem je na twojej ręce, kiedy byłem pijany. Och Jezu, tak bardzo przepraszam, Dean. –Schował twarz w dłoniach, chcąc ukryć się najbardziej, jak tylko możliwe.

Dean delikatnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu i pociągnął go do góry wbrew woli. Chwycił jego nadgarstki i odsunął mu je od twarzy. Jego oczy były ściśle zamknięte, nos i twarz zmarszczone w zażenowaniu, policzki barwił róż. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, kiedy patrzył na uroczą minę, jaką robił.

Delikatnie przesunął swoje dłonie do twarzy bruneta i objął nimi jego policzki. Zwrócił do niego twarz i obserwował, jak tamta powoli się rozluźnia. Wreszcie pochylił się do przodu i przycisnął swoje wargi do warg Casa.

Zamiast znieruchomienia, tak, jak wcześniej, Cas ruszał ustami przy tych drugich, delektując się smakiem, na który tak długo czekał. Zdecydowanie za szybko Dean odsunął się od niego. Jego usta zdobił miękki uśmiech.  
– Za co to było? – zapytał Cas ze zdumieniem w głosie.  
– Właściwie – zaczął Dean gotowy ulec uczuciom, ale nie wiedząc jak je wyrazić. – To ja nawet… Uważam, że ty też jesteś piękny. – Cas uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w dół, jego policzki znów się zaróżowiły.

– I – kontynuował. – Myślę, że jesteś bardzo silny i bezinteresowny. – Przesunął dłoń pod jego żuchwę, zmuszając go do spojrzenia w swoje jasne, zielone oczy.

– I – dopowiedział Dean, jeszcze nie skończywszy. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Casa. – Ja też cię kocham.

Anioł podniósł swoje ręce do jego szyi, pociągnął go w dół i pocałował. Ręce Deana opadły z twarzy Casa do jego pasa, przyciągając ciepłe ciało bliżej. Obaj uśmiechnęli się podczas pocałunku, kiedy ich usta ruszały się razem.

Dźwięki kroków rozległy się echem w korytarzu, ale żaden z nich ich nie usłyszał. Dotarły do pokoju Casa i zatrzymały się na zewnątrz. Rozdzielił ich dopiero głośny śmiech, obaj odwrócili twarze do drzwi.

– Wreszcie! – wykrzyknął Sam. Zaczął klaskać w dłonie, kontynuując swoją drogę w dół korytarza. – Wiedziałem!

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że praca się Wam spodobała. Nie zapomnijcie, proszę, zostawić kudos również pod oryginałem i, tak, jak zawszę, proszę o komentarze, które zmotywują mnie do dalszej pracy nad tłumaczeniami. :)


End file.
